Squeak!
by Black Ninja Star
Summary: Lita buys some squeaky shoes, the others find out. Chaos ensues! I'm Finished *collapses*
1. Squeak

Squeak!  
  
(based on a personal experience)  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Narrator: Today was an ordinary day in the street of Tokyo. 4 girls were studying for entrance exams and talking about mundane things, when....  
  
Lita: *walks in* Hey everyone!  
  
Serena: Hi Lita! What's up!  
  
Lita: The sky, some clouds, an UFO. You know, normal stuff.  
  
Mina: You came 5 minutes late, Lita.  
  
Lita: *glares at Mina* I have a good reason. I went shopping, and I picked up these shoes on the way. *hold up the shoes* Check it out.  
  
Narrator: The four girls stopped doing their work to look at the shoes. The shoes were a dark green with hot pink stripes around them.   
  
Serena: Wow! I wish my shoes were like that!  
  
Amy: I admit, they do look pretty cool.  
  
Raye: What are you waiting for? Put them on!  
  
Lita: Fine, I will.   
  
Narrator: Lita took off her old shoes and put them on.  
  
Everyone except Lita: Oooh, Ahhh.  
  
Narrator: It's just shoes, girls.  
  
Everyone except Lita: *glares at Narrator*  
  
Narrator: What?!  
  
Serena: Shoes are important.  
  
Narrator: Whatever.  
  
Mina: It's because you're a guy.  
  
Narrator: Exactly. I don't care!! *looks in papers* Now where was I? Lita stood up and began to walk around. Instead of the usual thump thump a person hears, the five of them heard this.  
  
Lita: *squeak squeak*  
  
Serena: *to Mina* Did you bring your rubber ducky again?  
  
Narrator: Lita, being a little puzzled, began walking again.  
  
Lita: *squeak squeak*  
  
Mina: *to Serena* Did you bring your rubber ducky?  
  
Serena: No, Sammy burned it a long time ago.  
  
Raye: Then what is that squeaking?  
  
Amy: Lita, can you walk around the room again?  
  
Lita: Alright.  
  
Narrator: Lita walked around the room again.   
  
Serena: It's Lita's shoes.  
  
Lita: They're possesed?!  
  
What's with Lita's shoes? Part two coming soon. 


	2. The Shoes Have To GO!

Chapter 2: The shoes have to go!  
  
Amy: No, they're not possessed.  
  
Raye: You didn't know your shoes squeaked?  
  
Lita: No. I didn't try them on in the store, I just thought they would be normal.  
  
Serena: Kinda obvious that they're not, Lita.   
  
Mina: Are you sure you didn't bring your rubber ducky, Serena?  
  
Serena: It's the shoes that squeak, Mina.  
  
Mina: *confused* Why do they squeak?  
  
Raye: That's what we're trying to figure out.  
  
Mina: Ohh.  
  
Everyone except Mina: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Amy: Raye, you sense anything about those shoes?  
  
Raye: Not really.  
  
Narrator: The five of them sat and thought about the situation for a while.   
  
*2 hours later*  
  
Raye: Lita, do you still have that receipt?  
  
Lita: Yeah, why?  
  
Raye: I would return those shoes pronto and get my money back.  
  
Serena: How much did you pay for those shoes anyways?  
  
Narrator: *snickers*  
  
Amy: What's so funny?  
  
Narrator: Nothing.  
  
Lita: $10.  
  
Narrator: The faces of the girls could only be described in one word: horror.  
  
Serena: You paid $10 for a pair of shoes!?!?!  
  
Lita: They were 90% off!  
  
Mina: That's no excuse to buy squeaky shoes.  
  
Raye: You march out that door and return those shoes.  
  
Lita: But---  
  
Mina: Now! Don't come back until you have the cash!  
  
Lita: But---  
  
Serena: We're sorry to do this, but the shoes have to go!  
  
Lita: Why am I being kicked out for squeaky shoes?  
  
Mina: Because you broke the 6th commandment of fashion: Thou shalt not buy shoes that have no laces, 2 left feet, no tounge----  
  
Lita: I didn't break that rule.  
  
Mina: and squeaks.  
  
Lita: Oops. Forgot about that part.  
  
Narrator: Lita couldn't belive that she was being kicked out of study buddies for squeaky shoes. She felt a little sad until Amy spoke.  
  
Amy: Don't worry. The other three aren't really thinking this through. Even though they are the supposed "fashion police". You'll get your money back.  
  
Lita: Thanks, Amy.   
  
Narrator: Lita grabbed her coat and was about to return the shoes when...   
  
Lita: Oops, forgot the shoes. *picks them up and leaves*  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon 


	3. Lita Loses It

Narrator: Black Ninja Star apologizes profusely for not updating this fic. It's just that she can't talk right now.  
  
Black Ninja Star: *spits gag out* Thanks a lot for tying me up.   
  
Narrator: No problem.   
******************************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 3: Walking back  
  
Narrator: Poor Lita. She had to walk back home to return the shoes.  
  
Lita: I really liked them. They seemed to suit me.  
  
Voice: Don't return me.  
  
Lita: *looking around* Where did that voice come from?  
  
Narrator: The shoes that were in her hand hopped down on the pavement and looked up to her with pleading eyes.  
  
The shoes: Please don't return me.  
  
Narrator: Lita looked puzzled. Why was her shoes talking to her?  
  
Lita: What do you mean?  
  
The shoes: I was going to be thrown out until you bought me.  
  
Lita: *blinks* Am I going crazy?  
  
Narrator: If you're shoes are talking to you, you are going crazy  
  
Lita: Thanks a lot.  
  
Narrator: No problem.  
  
The shoes: I was made out of leftovers from other shoes. If you look closer, you could see them.  
  
Narrator: Lita bend down closer and sure enough, it was made of leftover bits of shoes. She even saw a Nike label.  
  
The shoes: When the shoemaker finished making me, I was really happy because I was different. When the other shoes looked at me for the first time, they laughed at me and called me names. So if you return me, they will be right and harrass me.  
  
LIta: I don't like bullies, whether they are human or made of leather. I guess I'm a sucker for helpless souls. Come on, I'll take you home.   
  
Narrator: So Lita, who has went off the deep end in my opinion, decided not to carry the shoes back.  
  
The shoes: You are really kind.  
  
A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. I do own the ten commandments of shoes.  
  
Lita: No one calls me crazy and gets away with it. *runs after Narrator with high-heel shoe*  
  
Narrator: Eeep! *runs*   
  
Stay tuned! 


	4. The Fashion Police

Due to popular demand, Here is chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4: The Fashion Police  
  
Narrator: Back at the study group, Amy tried to defend Lita's case.  
  
Amy: Don't you think you were being a little hard on Lita?  
  
Mina: No. She must learn about the rules of fashion.  
  
Amy: *with sarcasm* No one   
  
Serena: *nods* She should have carried one of us shopping.  
  
Mina: This sad tragedy could have been prevented.   
  
Narrator: Raye, who had been listening to the conversation, was getting a little peeved at the blonde bashing of Lita.  
  
Raye: Who died and made you two fashion divas?  
  
Serena: You saw Lita's shoes. Wouldn't you act the same way?  
  
Raye: I wouldn't kick her out of study group for that. They way you talk about makes me think that you are the fashion police or something.  
  
Mina: Well, the secret's out.  
  
Everyone Except Serena: Huh?!  
  
Narrator: Mina took something out of her uniform. It was an I.D. wallet  
  
Serena: We're the offcial fashion police. *flashes her I.D*  
  
Narrator: Why do you have a picture of yourself eating a burger?  
  
Serena: It was the only one they would let me take.   
  
Narrator: *rolls eyes* I won't ask.  
  
Raye: I recommend that you apologize to Lita.  
  
Serena: *pouts* Do we have to?  
  
Amy: Yes.  
  
Mina: Fine. *puts on sunglasses* Let's go!  
  
Narrator: Mina got up and walked out the door. Serena put on her glasses and got up. She walked to the door, opened it and closed it.  
  
Amy: You know she walked into the closet?  
  
Raye: She'll figure it out, eventually.   
  
Narrator: Serena got out of the closet and ran out the right door.   
  
Amy: We should go with them.  
  
Raye: Yes.   
  
Narrator: Amy and Raye got their coats and walked out the door.  
  
Chapter 5: The meeting is coming soon!  
  
Long live Aquabats!  
  
Narrator: *shakes head* She's lost it. 


	5. The Takedown

Chapter 5: The meeting  
  
Narrator: Well, Lita took the shoes home and she didn't tell her friends. Little did she know that her friends were coming.   
  
Serena: Can you believe it? We're going to make our first citizen's arrest!  
  
Mina: I finally get to use these! *twrils handcuffs*  
  
Raye: Amy, how did they become the fashion police in the first place?  
  
Amy: Blondes usually have first pick in these jobs. All we could do is see that they don't get that carried away.  
  
Narrator: Easier said than done. Good luck guys, you'll need it. Anyways, at Lita's house...  
  
Lita: You and me have a lot of things in common Mr.--  
  
The shoes: Sole.  
  
Lita: Sole. I got teased because I was stronger and taller than most girls at my old school.  
  
Narrator: *coughs* Cuckoo *coughs*  
  
Lita: *glares at narrator* There are some people who would love to see you fail because you're different, but don't listen to them. They would see others fail because they did.  
  
Mr. Sole: Really? You mean that?  
  
Lita: *nods*  
  
Mr. Sole: Thank you. I would hug you, but no arms.  
  
Lita: I understand. You remind me of my ex-boyfriend.  
  
Narrator: *raises eyebrow* You're kidding!?! Please tell me you're kidding!  
  
Mr. Sole: I do?  
  
Narrator: Suddenly there was a loud knock on Lita's door. She went over and looked in the peephole.   
  
Mr. Sole: Who is it?  
  
Lita: My friends. You'd better hide.  
  
Mr. Sole: Okay.  
  
Narrator: Mr. Sole hopped to Lita's room. Lita went up and opened the door. Serena and Mina were slurping on milkshakes, Raye and Amy were behind them and tried not to look supscious.  
  
Serena: *slurping* Are you Lita Kino?  
  
Lita: We've known each other for a while, Serena.  
  
Mina: I've heard enough. *takes out handcuffs* Where are the shoes?  
  
Amy: Mina, she might have a good explanation of why she bought the shoes.  
  
Raye: Give her a chance.  
  
Lita: I bought the shoes because they looked really different. If I bought the other shoes you wouldn't really care because you have them. You could afford them, I can't.  
  
Raye: Really?  
  
Lita: *nods*  
  
Narrator: The girls thought about what she said for a moment.   
  
Raye: Now don't you two feel bad?  
  
Mina & Serena: But---  
  
Amy: You better apologize.  
  
Mina & Serena: But---  
  
Raye: No buts, blondes.   
  
Mina: We're sorry.   
  
Serena: We weren't thinking.  
  
Narrator & Raye: No suprise there.  
  
Mina: Shut up!  
  
Serena: Forgive us?  
  
Lita: Yeah.   
  
Narrator: The girls came over to Lita and gave her a group hug.  
  
Amy: Can I see the shoes?  
  
Lita: Sure. I'll get them.  
  
Narrator: Lita went to get the shoes.  
  
Lita: It's safe now.  
  
Mr. Sole: Cool. *hops in Lita's arms* Carry me  
  
Lita: You expect nothing less?  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I apologize for taking so long on this. I got writer's block on this and it took a while to get over it. Also I was busy with another story.  
  
Narrator: I still can't believe she said that.  
  
Lita: What? It was in the script.  
  
Narrator: -__-  
  
Black Ninja Star: ^_^6   
  
Narrator: You're dead!! *chases Ninja Star*  
  
Black Ninja Star: If I survive this, later days!! 


End file.
